Lela's Song
by Anja Midnight
Summary: About Louis Weasley's and his childhood friend/love Lela. Based off of Taylor Swifts Mary's song  Oh my my my my .


** I love Taylor Swift song's so here is one of my favorites Mary's song (oh my my my my) and I hope you like it.**

** Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter DUH!**

_She said, I was seven and you were nine  
I looked at you like the stars that shined  
In the sky, the pretty lights  
And our daddies used to joke about the two of us  
Growing up and falling in love and our mamas smiled  
And rolled their eyes and said oh my my my  
_

Lela Finnigan, daughter of Seamus Finnigan and Cho Chang, was watching Louis Weasley intently on a cool crisp Saturday morning. Though Louis was two years older and Lela could have been playing with the other kids on the play area that the Potters had in their back yard she just wanted to hang out with Louis .

"STOP STARING AT ME!" Louis yelled to Lela as she stared into his eyes.

"Your eyes are very pretty…if I didn't know better I would say that they could be dark stars." She said thinking out loud.

"Leave me alone." He said and ran away with Lela running very closely behind him.

The parents of the children laughed from the sidelines. As they sipped their ice tea a thought entered both of the fathers' heads.

"Well before you know it they will be getting married." Bill Weasley said. Bill and Seamus laughed and Seamus nodded.

"We should start saving now knowing that Lela could go either way in expenses. Either really expensive or very cheap it all deepends." Seamus said and they all laughed again.

"Oh my they're laughing now but just wait." Cho said as Fleur rolled her eyes and shook her head.

_Take me back to the house in the backyard tree  
Said you'd beat me up, you were bigger than me  
You never did, you never did_

Lela ran behind Louis until she tripped. Louis seeing this took the time to run behind a tree and hide. Lela got up quickly and followed him behind the tree. He stood there with a very serious look on his face that wasn't normal for him.

"Leave me alone." He said in a deathly serious tone.

"Or what? What if I don't leave you alone?" Lela asked stepping towards him. The question took Louis off guard but he quickly came back from it and scowled at her.

"I'll beat you up." He replied. Lela laughed and shook her head her dark brown hair hitting her head.

"No you won't and you know it." She said. Louis groaned and ran away, Lela still flowing behind closely.

_Take me back when our world was one block wide  
I dared you to kiss me and ran when you tried  
Just two kids, you and I...  
Oh my my my my_

Louis and Lela were walking back from Lela's house, since she was spending the day with the Weasley-Delacours'. She had been asking Louis stupid questions and trying to get him to do things in stupid dares.

"I dare you to scream underwear." Lela said laughing at the word.

"No." Said Louis simply.

"Ok…how is everyone?" Lela asked.

"You'll see in a couple minutes." He said. Lela sighed and then smiled.

"I dare you to kiss me." She said. Louis stopped in his tracks and stared at Lela.

"Um…are you serious?" Louis asked and Lela shrugged. Louis leaned in but Lela laughed and ran way before he could kiss her. Louis started at the girl in disbelief but then ran after her.

_Well, I was sixteen when suddenly  
I wasn't that little girl you used to see  
But your eyes still shined like pretty lights  
And our daddies used to joke about the two of us  
They never believed we'd really fall in love  
And our mamas smiled and rolled their eyes  
And said oh my my my..._

__ Lela was running down the street as quick as possible to get to the Weasley-Delacours' house. When she heard that Victoire and Teddy were getting married. When she got to the house she knocked on the door and waited impaitintly. Finally Louis opened the door and smiled at Lela.

"Hey what's up?" He asked but Lela was already pushing past him. When she got to where Victoire and Dominique were she ran up to Victoire and hugged her.

"I'm so happy for you." She said smiling brightly.

"Thanks and I was wondering if you wanted to be a bridesmaid." She said.

"I would love to be a bridesmaid." She said and hugged her again.

Meanwhile on the other side of the room Louis and his cousin Fred II were talking.

"Does there seem something different about Lela?" Louis asked Fred.

"Not really what do you mean?" Fred asked.

"Well…does she look…I don't know-" Louis said but Fred cut him off.

"You mean hot? 'Cause she is and has been for a while." Fred said. Louis looked at Fred and sighed moving his attention back to Lela who was walking over to announce that she was a bridesmaid.

_Take me back to the creek beds we turned up_

"Shoot I have to find my earring." Lela said trying to flip the matress over.

"Why Lela?" Louis asked a bit annoyed.

"Because if I don't come home with every article of clothing then my dad won't think we were literally studying for my N.E.' he will think we were…you know." She said. Louis, knowing that if her dad thought that he would tell his dad and they would both go after him like dementors to memories.

"Right earring on it." Louis said and helped her with the matress.

_Two A.M. riding in your truck and all I need is you next to me_

Once they had finally found the earring, that was in the middle of her Potions book, they drove back to Lelas' house. Lela sighed and rested her head against the window closing her eyes. She looked over at Louis and smiled. There were many things she liked about him. The fact that he learned to drive, as in the muggle style. She also like his sense of humour and how even when he was mad he was kind, at least with her.

"What are you looking at?" Louis asked turning his head to the side a bit.

"How happy I am right now…here…with you." She said scooting over to him and kissing his cheek. He smiled at her and then looked back at the road putting an arm around her.

_Take me back to the time we had our very first fight  
The slamming of doors instead of kissing goodnight  
You stayed outside till the morning light  
Oh my my my my_

"I honestly don't understand what I did wrong." Louis yelled as he followed the fuming Lela up to her house. She spun around and poked his chest.

"Well why don't you think about it for a second. I catch you and your ex-girlfriend flirting and-" She said but was cut off by Louis.

"I wasn't flirting I was talking." He said throwing his hands in the air.

"Maybe you weren't flirting but she was and it was obvious that you weren't telling her about me, YOUR GIRLFRIEND, or that you were evEN IN A RELATIONSHIP!" She said her voice rising. She walked to the door and slammed it shut. Louis sighed and sat down on the porch lying his head back and falling asleep.

"Wake up…Louis wake up." Louis heard a voice call him out of his slumber.

"Hmm…oh hey Lela listen I'm so sorry…I should have noticed." Louis said groggily getting to his feet.

"I was to harsh…forgive me?" Lela asked. Louis kissed her and smiled.

"Nothing to forgive." He said and kissed her again.  
_  
A few years had gone and come around  
We were sitting at our favorite spot in town  
And you looked at me, got down on one knee  
_

Louis and Lela were walking by the lake at Hogwarts. It was great that Louis became DADA teacher but having Lela as the Arithmancy teacher was even better since they both stayed at Hogwarts and got to see each other on a regular basis.

"You know what I was just thinking?" Louis asked.

"I'm not a mind reader so no." Lela said. Louis stopped and so did Lela. When she turned around to see why he stopped she found him on one knee.

"Will you marry me Lela Kathrine Finnigan?" He asked. Lela nodded and tears came to her eyes.

"Yes…YES!" She yelled and hugged him.

_Take me back to the time when we walked down the aisle  
Our whole town came and our mamas cried  
You said I do and I did too_

Everyone was there , Seamus was right about expensive because literally everyone from the town was there. As both Lela and Seamus' mom bawled Lela was walking down the isle er make-up threatening to smear due to her own tears.

When she finally made it the end of the isle the paster began. It finally got to the part where they had to say I do.

"I do." Louis said just like me.

"I now pronounce you man and wife you may kiss the bride." The paster said and Louis did.

_Take me home where we met so many years before  
We'll rock our babies on that very front porch  
After all this time, you and I  
_

Louis was driving Lela to a surprise, which is why her eyes were covered. When they got there Louis got out and opened her door leading her to the surprise. When they got there Louis let the blindfold off her face to reveal his parents' house.

"Um…why are we at your parents' house?" Lela asked.

"Because it has four bedrooms and my parents only need one now so this is our house." He said waiting for an answer, hopefully good.

"I love it." Lela said hugging Louis.

"You do?" He asked. She nodded.

"Yeah and it will be perfect since…" She said but stopped short.

"Since what?" Louis asked.

"There will be another Weasley in the clan." She said and put a hand on her stomach. Louis kissed her and spun her around.

"That is marvelous." He said and kissed her again.

_I'll be eighty-seven; you'll be eighty-nine  
I'll still look at you like the stars that shine  
In the sky, oh my my my..._

"Love that's the door." Louis said calling back to his wife Lela.

"Coming." She said and walked out of the kitchen to get the door.

"Hi grandma!" Lela's grandchild said hugging her.

"Hello Hunter how are you?" Lela asked.

"Great!" He said jumping up and down. Lela moved out of the way and saw her children, Patrick, Kyle, Luke, and Kristen come in with all their grandchildren. Lela thought back to all the memories of her, Louis and their children and grandchildren and smiled going over to kiss Louis' cheek.

** Wow thank you so much for reading. Let me know what you think. I accept critisizums and COMPLIMENTS! Subtle on the compliments don't you think? Again thanks for reading. OK|:**


End file.
